This kind of ceramic capacitor includes a dielectric layer and electrodes disposed on obverse and reverse surfaces of the dielectric layer, respectively.
Increase in capacity is required for the ceramic capacitor, and therefore the dielectric layer must have a high dielectric constant. However, for downsizing the ceramic capacitor and increasing the capacity of it, the thickness of the dielectric layer must be 1 to 2 μm or less. In the ceramic capacitor employing the dielectric layer having the thickness of 1 to 2 μm or less, the dielectric constant can be presently increased only to about 3000. In other words, BaTiO3 powder having minimum grain size must be used for forming the dielectric layer having thickness of 1 to 2 μm or less, but using the BaTiO3 having such a small grain size decreases the dielectric constant rapidly. Therefore, at the present time, the dielectric constant can be increased only to about 3000.